Everybody Knows That We Are Going Down
by Isa-Just-Me
Summary: High School AU. Everybody knows that high school is not easy, especially when everybody hates you for no apparent reason. Summer just ended, the senior year is knocking and all Castiel Novak wants to do it's to spend his last year unnoticed. But destiny has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Everybody Knows That We Are Going Down

RATED: T just to be safe.

CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Gabriel and others.

WARNINGS: This is a Destiel AU story where Castiel, Gabriel, Anna, Michael and Raphael are still siblings but human, Sam and Dean have normal lives and their parents are alive. No hunting, no monsters.

PAIRINGS: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa, Sam/Jess.

SUMMARY: High School AU. Everybody knows that high school is not easy, especially when everybody hates you for no apparent reason. Summer just ended, the senior year is knocking and all Castiel Novak wants to do it's to spend his last year unnoticed. But destiny has other plans.

A/N: This story is based on the song 'All The Right Moves', by One Republic. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

-DEAD LINE-

_New York City, NY  
Summer 2013_

Dean laughed to himself as he looked down at the letter on his hands that just arrived on the mail. 'LAWRENCE HIGH'S CLASS OF 2003 REUNION. THIS SATURDAY JUNE 21ST ON THE SCHOOL'S OLD GYMNASIUM. PLEASE CONFIRM YOUR PRESENCE UNTIL JUNE 20TH ON THE SCHOOL'S SECRETARY OFFICE.' He hasn't put a foot on that place since he graduated ten years ago. After the events of that last year, he promised himself to never ever go back there ever again. He moved to New York with his boyfriend – now husband – Castiel and forgot about their past. Yes, he still contacted his parents and his little brother Sam that still lived on Lawrence, but apart from them, he lost everybody's number.

Dean thanked the mailman and took the elevator back to the rooftop where stood his apartment. He opened the door and got in. He threw the correspondence on the massive kitchen's counter and walked to the living room. Dean lied on the big black couch and rubbed his hands on his face, sighing. He didn't want anything to do with that town anymore – except for his family – but he felt like it was time for him to go back. They couldn't run forever. He loved his life here. He was the owner of a huge enterprise related to cars selling; he had a huge apartment on the top of one of the most luxurious buildings in whole New York. Dean had a loving husband who was the best neurological surgeon of the state. He had two adorable children – Emma, the oldest, aged nine and Gabriel, the youngest, aged five. He had the life he's always wanted and everyone told him he would never had, but why did he have a weird feeling of emptiness inside him?

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard two pairs of tiny footsteps running down the stairs. He got out of the sofa to see Emma and Gabe running towards him. They hid behind him as he saw his husband run down the stairs laughing.

"Daddy! Help! Papa is gonna call the tickling monster to get us!" Emma said, pulling his sleeve.

"Daddy! Halp!" said Gabriel.

Dean smiled and picked his children up, each one with an arm.

"I told you to brush your teeth after breakfast." Castiel said as he picked Gabe from Dean's arms.

"But it's summer! Aren't we supposed to do whatever we want?" Emma complained.

"Of course! It's summer. You are supposed to have fun but you are not going to win money from the tooth fairy if your teeth aren't completely clean. Now, listen to Papa and go upstairs to brush you teeth." Dean said as he put Emma down, and Cas Gabriel.

"But Daaaaaaaad!"

"Emma. Go."

"Fine. C'mon, Gabe." She said as she grabbed her little brother's hand and walked up the stairs.

"You. Are. The. Best. Father. Ever." Castiel said as he sat down on the couch, sighing. "Those two will be the death of me." He said smiling.

"You're welcome." Dean said as he sat crouched next to his husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I've got something to show you though." He said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He got the reunion invitation card and sat down next to Castiel.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel said as Dean sat next to him and handed him the letter. Cas got the letter out of Dean's hand and started reading it. Dean watched as his lover's blue eyes widened as he read the invitation.

"I was thinking of going back, you know." Dean said looking at Castiel. "It might be good for us." With that Castiel snorted and got up.

"You can't be serious?! Do you even remember what happened that year? That's the main reason of why we moved here, a-and now you are thinking of going back?! A-Are you nuts?!" Castiel shouted at his husband. He didn't realize he was crying until Dean got up and hugged him tight.

"Yes, of course I remember. Look, if you don't want to go back, we don't need to. I just thought it would be a good opportunity to visit our folks and Sam and you siblings, and I don't know maybe Jo , Ash and Chuck. After all, they were the only ones who stood by our side. I thought they deserved to know how we are doing, you know." Dean said as he stroked Castiel's hair softly. The other man stopped crying and pulled apart looking up at Dean. "We don't need to stay long. We'll go the day after tomorrow, the fourteenth, and we can come back home the day next to the party. Only a week. I promise. " Dean said as he stroked Castiel's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Only one week?" Castiel said, sounding convinced.

"Yep. I promise."

"Okay. I'm gonna get our stuff ready and tell the kids then." Castiel said. He turned around to leave but Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest, kissing him softly. He kissed back exploring each inch of the blonde's mouth and after a few minutes they pulled apart.

"I love you." Dean said, still with his arms around the shorter man.

"I love you too." Castiel said smiling. He gave Dean a last peck on the lips and went upstairs to prepare his children to the trip. Dean sighed and sat back on the couch, admiring the view their apartment had of the city. A photo frame situated on the corner of the living room took his attention and he walked towards it. He took it on his right hand and smiled as he saw the picture. It was him and Cas. That was the day they first got together. Castiel insisted on taking a picture. _'Every second matters.'_, he had said. Dean had his hands around the other man's waist and their bodies were pressed together. Their foreheads were touching, their eyes were closed and Castiel had both arms around Dean's neck. Castiel's sister, Anna, had taken the picture. Dean sent his thoughts of that time away and went upstairs to help his family packing.

-DEAD LINE-

_Lawrence, Kansas  
Summer of 2002_

Castiel groaned as his alarm clock woke him up. He turned his head to the left, turned off the alarm and looked at the clock: '7:00 AM'. He closed his eyes and turned to the other side, hoping to catch more five minutes of sleep. He heard his door being spun open and someone tip toeing towards his bed.

"Castiel." The voice said once. "Cassie." It said again. "CASTIEL, WAKE UP." It screamed and Castiel almost fell of his bed.

"GABRIEL, WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted at his big brother, who had a grin on his face.

"It's your first day of school."

"Yeah, thank you for remembering me." Castiel sighed and lied back down, closing his eyes.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Gabriel replied. _'Yeah, because getting pushed against lockers and thrown at the floor everyday by the football team isn't that bad.'_. School's never been good to Castiel. Since when he was a toddler. Apparently, being smart and part of a very religious family where all your siblings, including you, were named after angels wasn't _normal._ And when he got into high school, things got worse. Everybody knows that high school is not easy, especially when everybody hates you for no apparent reason. He only had three friends: Jo, Ash and Chuck. They've been friends since he got into Lawrence High School but they were way too cooler than him. Chuck was a writer. He spent his summer working on a new series of books about two brothers who were raised hunting monsters and spent their whole lives driving through the US ganging the sons of bitches. Castiel thought it was a good idea, but it wouldn't make much success. Who would even pay to read that? And there was Jo. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and very pale skin. Castiel had to admit, she was _gorgeous_, but they were only friends. Bestest friends actually. She was popular but she didn't take people's shit and would punch the nose of the first boy who tried to kiss her without her permission. She did that once on the 7th grade. Ash was Jo's half brother. He was the master when it came to computers but he wouldn't go out without a beer. They were good friends and stuck up with him even after all this time. They were the only good thing about school.

He had gone through name calling, being pushed against lockers, having his stuff getting stolen, being made fun off and even getting beat up, mostly of the time. He didn't tell his family though. Castiel lived in a big house with six bedrooms, five bathrooms and a huge kitchen. He was the youngest. First, they had Michael, the older brother. Then, Raphael and Uriel, who were twins and a year younger than Michael, but were adopted. Then, it came Gabriel. He was two years older than Castiel. After Gabriel, came Anna who was a year and a few months older than him. Their mother died on the day Castiel was born. The labour didn't go as expected and she died on the surgery table. He guessed Michael and Raphael blamed him for it because they made his life a living hell at home, mostly Raphael and Uriel. Gabriel and Anna were more comprehensive and didn't blame him for anything. They knew it wasn't his fault. They were the only ones who made his life worth living. Gabriel graduated from school two years ago and attends to the nearest college from their house. He felt like he couldn't just leave Anna and Cas alone with their older siblings. Michael was a salesman, just like their father, who was barely home. Since his wife died, he started dedicating his life to his job. Michael was daddy's favorite and he did everything their Father asked. Uriel and Raphael had just graduated from college. Uriel became a lawyer and Raphael got into the family's business as a salesman, helping Michael out. Anna had always been rebellious but she graduated last semester and was attending to the same college as Gabriel. She hadn't moved out either. She and Gabriel decided that they would wait until Castiel had graduated to leave. Leaving him alone at that house with their three older siblings, was the same as signing his death certificate. But Castiel knew that they wouldn't always be there to protect him.

For the past three years, people had made his life is school basically hell. Mostly the football team's captains, Lucifer and Crowley. Castiel was sure they had came from hell 'cause there was no way in heaven they were human. When Gabriel and Anna were at school, no one would mess with him in public because they wouldn't risk getting involved into a fight with either Gabriel or Anna. They were basically the king and queen of the sophomores and no one gave rats ass at their nerdy little brother. When they left, everything scrambled down. He had never told Gabriel and Anna about it, but he was sure they weren't blind. He lost count of how many times he had came home crying, locked himself on his room and had Anna or Gabriel or even both sometimes asking him what was wrong. He would tell them everything was okay and cry himself to sleep. Anna and Gabriel would drop it because they knew their little brother wouldn't want to talk about it either, but they weren't stupid.

"Helloooo? Earth to Castiel?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his older brother.

"Sorry."

"C'mon, little brother. What's up on your nerdy messy head?" Gabriel said as he sat next to Castiel and ruffled his hair.

"Nothing… I just… I don't wanna go back to school." Castiel said looking down. Gabriel sighed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey… It's going to be okay. You know that if something happens me and Anna will be there for you, right?"

"Yeah…" _'But you won't be always there to help me.'_

"So cheer up! It's your last year. Put on your best outfit and nail it, little bro." Gabriel said smirking as he got up and walked towards the door. "Breakfast is out in five minutes." He said as he closed the door and left.

Yep. This was going to be a loooong year. Castiel got up and started to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Everybody Knows That We Are Going Down

RATED: T just to be safe.

CHARACTERS: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Gabriel and others.

WARNINGS: This is a Destiel AU story where Castiel, Gabriel, Anna, Michael and Raphael are still siblings but human, Sam and Dean have normal lives and their parents are alive. No hunting, no monsters.

PAIRINGS: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa, Sam/Jess.

SUMMARY: High School AU. Everybody knows that high school is not easy, especially when everybody hates you for no apparent reason. Summer just ended, the senior year is knocking and all Castiel Novak wants to do it's to spend his last year unnoticed. But destiny has other plans.

A/N: This story is based on the song 'All The Right Moves', by One Republic. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

-DEAD LINE-

_Lawrence, Kansas  
Summer of 2002_

"C'mon, Castiel! You are going to be late!" Shouted Anna from the driveway of the house. Castiel ran out of the house with his school bag on his right shoulder and a few books on his arms. His beloved trench coat being blown by the wind. He was also wearing a white shirt, a blue tie, black jeans and brown boots.

"I'm coming, Anna!" Cas screamed. He got into the passenger seat and put his seat belt on. Anna started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading for her little brother's school, a few miles away. Anna looked to her brother to find him staring out of the window, a worried look on his face. She sighed and stopped the car as they arrived at the school. She noticed Castiel looking out of window and sinking even further on his seat. She smiled and stroked his hair gently.

"Hey… Everything is going to be okay."

"It's easy for you to say that…"

"Oh, c'mon. You never know! This year might be different. You may find yourself a pretty girl." Anna said grinning, elbowing her brother gently. Castiel sighed. _'Yeah, who the hell would want to date a stupid loser like me?'_He opened the door and closed it after him. Anna rolled down the window and shouted.

"Have a good day! If you need anything, call me okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, whatever." Castiel said, walking away from the car towards the school's entrance. He looked back for a second to find his sister driving away. Suddenly, he felt his body hitting another body.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, nerd."

'_Oh no, not him. Not now.' _Castiel kept walking, hoping to get away from the blonde boy.

"Hey, douchebag! I'm talking to you!" the other boy said, grabbing him by his coat and turning him around.

"Er-, umn, s-sorry Lucifer, I-I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." the other boy said, stepping forwards as Castiel stepped back. Suddenly, Castiel tripped and fell backwards, his books flying from his arms. Lucifer and a few other people who were around started laughing. Lucifer rolled his eyes and spoke up. "You touch me again, and I will end you. Did you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, sorry."

"Good." Lucifer said grinning. "Watch your back, Novak. You never know." And with that, he left. Castiel exhaled relieved, grabbed his books and got up. He winced and fell back down again. _'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'_ He rolled up his jeans' sleeve and noticed the bruise on his left ankle. He groaned, grabbed his stuff and with great difficulty, walked into the school.

He walked – more like limped – towards his locker after getting his new schedule on the secretary room to find his best and only friends talking. As she noticed he was limping, Jo instantly wrapped him into a hug. Castiel fell on her embrace and put one of his arms around her. After a few seconds, they broke away.

"Cassie, what happened?" Jo said, a look of concern on her face.

"I- umn- had this encounter with Lucifer on the entrance and I tripped." He said.

"I'm gonna kill that son of bitch." Jo replied, her face red with anger.

"It's okay, Jo. It's only a twisted ankle. I'm gonna be okay."

"Yeah, but you have to stand up for yourself, man." Said Chuck and Ash nodded. "We have to do something. We can't let them torture you like this forever."

"Well, let's see: they are popular, taller and stronger than me. What else…"

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, I do." Cas sighed. "Look, I see your intentions are good guys, but just leave it, okay?" Cas said. "This is our last year and I just want to walk through it without trouble."

"But-" Jo interrupted.

"Jo, please. I'm begging you here." Cas said. Jo looked at Ash and Chuck, who only nodded.

"Fine. We won't interfere. But that doesn't mean you are just gonna take their shit." Said Jo.

"Guys-"

"You are going to have to stand up for yourself, bro." Said Ash.

"I-I can't. You know I can't."

"At least try, Cas. Please." Said Jo. Castiel looked at his friends thoughtfully. He couldn't let them down. Not the only people who were by his side since – well, always.

"Fine. I'll try." He said smiling.

"That's our angel boy." Said Jo smiling. Their moment was interrupted as the bell rang. "Well, I got to go. Bye guys! Bye Cas, see you in History class!" Then, she left. Chuck and Ash said their goodbyes as they left to go to the Biology classroom.

Castiel sighed and walked torwards the classroom 222, ignoring the pain that shot from his bruised foot. Castiel entered the classroom and took a seat on the second chair of the first column, his place of always. He placed his books and bag on the table and carefully sat down. He felt something hit the back of his head and noticed Crowley, Lucifer and their buddies sitting on the last chairs of the column. He put his hand on the back of his neck and saw a piece of a paper. He breathed out and threw the piece of paper on the trash that was near his table. He felt them throw another and another and kept ignoring them. _'Just another year and you are out of here, Castiel.'_ He noticed they stopped after their Math teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning, students. Did you have a good summer?" said Mr. Singer. The class groaned and he smiled. "So, I thought we should start the year with a few quadratics equations. The class groaned even further as he started writing the equations on the white board. A few minutes later, out of nowhere, a boy entered the class, snapping everyone out of their work. Castiel noticed he had green eyes, dark blonde hair and a few freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a light brown leather jacket, a plaid shirt under it, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He had to admit, he was _gorgeous_.

" Glad to know you could make it, Mr. Winchester."

"Sorry, sir." Said the teen.

"I'm afraid the only spot available is next to Mr. Novak, over there." Castiel heard Lucifer and a few other people laughing at the back of the classroom and looked down at his notebook, trying to focus on his work. He heard the teen groan and walk towards the table next to him. He placed his stuff on the table and sat down as Mr. Singer kept writing on the board.

"Hey." He whispered to Castiel.

"Uh- h-hello."

"I forgot to bring a pen, can you lend me one?"

"Y-Yeah, umn, sure." Castiel said as he opened his pencil case. He got a blue pen out of it and handed it to the other teen.

"Thanks." He said as he got the pen. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Er- nice to meet you, Dean." He said. "I-I'm Castiel."

"Well, that's an unusual name, but whatever. It's a free country right?" Dean said smiling. That brought a grin to Castiel's lips and he couldn't stop noticing that Dean had a beautiful smile.

"Am I interrupting something, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak." Said the teacher as a few people murmured to each other at the back of the classroom.

"Uh- n-no. Sorry, sir."

"I was only borrowing a pen." replied Dean.

"Uh huh. Just pay attention to the board." He said and both teens nodded.

-DEAD LINE-

What felt like ages later, the bell finally rang and everyone put their stuff away. Castiel got up and saw Dean walking up to Lucifer and his gang to talk. _'At least one of them is not fully corrupted yet.'_ He had gym class next so he put his bag on his locker and walked to the gymnasium. He deduced he wouldn't be able to do any sports with a sprained ankle so he walked up to their coach, Mrs. Masters. Her full name was Meg Masters. She was one of the few teachers who liked Castiel and helped him to go through it all. For starters, she would always keep the football team as away as possible from him and would give him a good grade on her subject even when he didn't feel like doing her class. She was a nice person.

"Mrs. Masters, can I speak to you please?"

"Castiel, we've talked about it. You can call me Meg, sweetie." She said smiling at him.

"Sorry, uh- Meg. It's just that earlier I sprained my ankle and I don't think I can do any exercise today, so I was thinking if you could let me go to the library instead of staying here." Meg eyed his left foot carefully and gave Castiel her warmest smile.

"Of course, sweetie." She wrote something on her notebook and ripped a piece of paper, giving it to him. "This is an authorization. If a teacher or the monitor stops you on your way there just show them it."

"Thank you, Meg." Castiel said.

"You're welcome, honey." Castiel smiled at her and left to the library. He was walking through the empty corridor when he heard his voice.

"Hey, faggot!"

'_N-No, not again.'_ Castiel looked behind him and saw Lucifer, Crowley and two other boys from the football team walking towards him. He started walking faster and suddenly he was running fast, trying to ignore the pain on his foot.

"Get him!" shouted Crowley on his British accent. Castiel started to run faster, as fast as his legs could carry him with a bruised ankle. He could sense that the other boys were hot on his trail when, suddenly, he tripped. _'Oh, hell.'_ Castiel thought as he fell on his stomach. He could feel tears threatening to roll down his cheeks as he rubbed his ankle and the other boys caught up with him. He saw Lucifer's evil grin and crawled towards the lockers, resting his back against it. Lucifer grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up until his feet couldn't reach the floor anymore.

"Listen here, loser. We saw you speaking to Winchester earlier, so we came here to give you a warning. Stay. Away. He's one of the best players of the team and we don't want you infecting him with your gayness or whatever, okay?"

"N-No- I-I wasn't- h-he asked me f-for a pen and-" Castiel couldn't finish as he felt Lucifer's fist collide with his face. He fell as the taller boy let go of his shirt. He knew that that punch would leave a bruise on his cheek. Suddenly, he was being grabbed once again by his collar, but this time by Crowley.

"I don't think you got it, mate. We don't give a shit if you were going to borrow him a pen or whatever. Stay away from him. Got it?" And Castiel nodded. The other boy smiled and let him go, letting Castiel fall to the floor once again. He moaned as Lucifer kicked him on the stomach.

"Just leaving you a souvenir. " He said as he laughed and walked away from the trench coat boy. Castiel waited until the boys were gone and let the tears fall.

-DEAD LINE-

_Lawrence, Kansas  
Summer 2013_

Mary was cooking lunch when she heard the doorbell ring.

"John!" she shouted for her husband. "Answer the door, please! I'm busy!"

"It's okay, Mom! I get it!" Sam Winchester said, as he got up from his spot on the couch between his girlfriend Jessica and his father. Six years ago, when he graduated from school and went to Stanford to study to be a lawyer, he had promised his parents he would pass by his parents house on Summer to visit them. Actually, it was on his graduation that he had seen his brother for the last time. He said he wanted to stay as far away from that town as possible and he didn't blame him though. This year, he brought in his girlfriend Jessica Moore – or simply Jess – to meet his parents and they absolutely loved her. She was also studying to be a lawyer, in fact they had first met on Stanford through a friend of his. He was considering proposing to her though. They had met two years ago and have been dating for a year and a half. He smiled at her and she smiled back as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you, son." His father said from the couch as he watched the game. Sam unlocked the door and turned the doorknob.

"Yes-" Sam stopped on his tracks as he looked at the man on his doorstep.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean said, smiling happily.

"D-Dean?" Sam said, tears on his eyes. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen and turned around to see his mother and father looking at his brother with the same look. He opened the door, turned to his brother and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Sam." He said as they pulled apart a few seconds later.

"Uh- c-come in." Sam said as he opened the door to his brother.

"Don't close the door just yet. I have some people I want you all to meet." Dean said as he entered and gave his parents a hug. Mary and John smiled and Mary stroked her son's cheek.

"It's good to see you back, Ace." His father said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Gabe is pulling my hair!" Emma said as she ran into the house to her father's arms.

"It's okay, Emma, I'm gonna talk to him." Dean said to his daughter. He put her down, holding her small hand on his. "Mom, Dad, Sam, this is Emma." Dean said. The little girl widened her eyes and hid behind her father's legs.

"Daddy, w-who are those?" Emma's soft voice came from behind her dad.

"This is your uncle Sam, your granny Mary and your granddad John." Dean said as he stroked his daughter's blonde hair. She came out from behind Dean and looked up at the three strangers who were smiling at her widely.

"Hi. I'm Emma." Emma said. She watched as the younger man – uncle Sam probably – crouched next to her and smiled.

"Hello, Emma. I'm Uncle Sam." Sam said.

"Hi, Uncle Sam." Emma said smiling. Sam got up and John and Mary kneeled next to her smiling.

"Hello. I'm Mary, nice to meet you. This is my husband John."

"Hi, grandma. Hi, grandpa." Emma said as the adults smiled down at her and Dean gazed at her lovingly. Emma looked at Sam with her deep blue eyes and tilted her head. "Uncle Sam."

"Yes, Emma?"

"Why are you so tall? And why is your hair so long? You look like a moose." Sam smiled embarrassed, John and Mary snorted and Dean got stuck into a laughing fit.

"Okay, that's enough baby. Why don't you go the living room watch some TV, uh?" Dean said.

"Okay, Daddy. Nice to meet you!" Emma said cheerfully as she ran to the living room.

"That's quite a figure you got there. I wonder where did she get all that sass." Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Yeah, whatever, moose." Dean said, earning a bitch face from his brother. Jess appeared behind Sam and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, right. Dean, this is Jess, my girlfriend. Jess, this is my older brother Dean."

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet the infamous Dean Winchester." She said shyly.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet the girl who stole my little brother's heart." Dean said as he shaked Jess hand. They let go and looked at the door apprehensively. "Uh- I'll be right back guys." Dean said as he walked away from the house and towards the sideway where he spotted the figure of his husband standing with their luggage and son on his arms. Dean walked next to him and spoke up.

"C'mon, Cas. They are waiting." Dean said and Cas sighed.

"But what if they are mad at me for taking you away from them? W-what if-" Castiel was interrupted as Dean pressed his lips to his. After a few seconds they pulled away and Dean ruffled his hair.

"Shut up, Cas. You know they love you. So go inside and present Gabriel to them that I will carry our luggage, okay?" Dean said as he grabbed their stuff.

"Okay." Cas said as he walked towards the doorway, Dean following him. He entered the house to meet the Winchester family's faces. "Uh- hey."

"Hey, Cas! What's up?!" Sam said as he gave him a quick hug. They were interrupted as the kid on Castiel's arms squealed. "Sorry uh- baby."

"Uh- this is Gabriel."

"Ello." Said the small little boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello Gabriel!" said all the four adults. Gabriel smiled and Castiel put him down, looking down at him. "Gabe, why don't you go play with your sister?"

"She's in the living room watching TV." Said John.

"Okay, Papa." The little boy said as he walked towards the living room with his tiny legs. Castiel looked up to meet John's and Mary's gaze. They both smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It's good to see you, Castiel." Mary said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Nice seeing you again, son." John said as he shaked Castiel's hand. Castiel nodded at both of them and he felt Dean grab and squeeze his hand.

"See? Told you everything would be just okay. That is Jess, by the way. Sammy's girlfriend. Jess, this is my husband Castiel." Dean said.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello. It's uh- nice to meet you."

"I could say the same." Jess replied smiling.

"I'll be right back, babe." Dean said as he gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek, grabbed their luggage with the help of his father and walked upstairs. After a few seconds, they smelled something burning and saw smoke coming from the kitchen as Mary screamed: "MY TURKEY!"


End file.
